The present invention relates to a device for making hollow bodies for receiving the fuel elements of nuclear power plants. Such hollow bodies are made by welding together a pair of angular sheet-metal ribbons along the edges thereof. The manufacture of the aforementioned hollow bodies is a difficult task because the aforementioned angular sheet-metal ribbons must have flanges of exactly equal width, and must be absolutely planar or, to be more specific, the entire hollow body must be limited by absolutely planar surfaces. These requirements derive from the fact that the hollow bodies must be able to be combined to form a storage structure, and that their spacing must, therefore, be rigorously equal. The above requirements must also be met to be able to effect a sound radiation shielding.
It is, therefore, the principal object of the present invention to provide a device for welding the aforementioned angular sheet metal ribbons into the aforementioned hollow bodies without occurrence of stresses in them.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device allowing to weld two angular sheet metals into hollow bodies that meet the above requirements but have different cross-sectional configurations.
Still another object of this invention is to improve prior art devices for performing the above welding operation which include a thrust bearing or thrust block, a counterpressure bearing and a core.
Other objects of this invention and advantages thereof will become more apparent as this specification proceeds.